A Night to Remember
by littleflower54276408
Summary: Rogue's been having some "trouble" with his shadow, constantly haunting him and causing rifts between his guild, what can he do to stop it? Maybe a certain someone could help him with that...


**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! This is a little Rogura Christmas-present for the ever-fabulous Balloon! I hope you enjoy c;**

Kagura walked calmly into her room and quietly shut the door behind her.

Quickly scanning the room with bleary eyes, she saw nothing out of the ordinary and dropped her serene facade as she saw she was alone.

Kagura sighed in relief, before flopping onto her bed and relaxing.

She had just come back from a particularly bothersome mission which included trying to capture several small mouse-like creatures that enjoyed biting.  
>And scratching.<p>

And basically doing anything to avoid being caught.

Normally Kagura could just use her magic to trap them, but according to their client, the mice were "fragile" and they couldn't afford any type of "rough" actions.

Her clothes were tattered and she wanted nothing more than to let sleep take away her problems.

Unfortunately luck was not her side today.

A shout from outside of her apartment caught her attention and she hurriedly rushed to the window.

She couldn't make anything out in the dark of night, but she recognized the voice from somewhere...

Narrowing her eyes, she jumped down from her window and landed in a crouch, peering around to look for the source of the shouts.

"Leave me alone!" said the voice.

Kagura turned the corner around the building and saw Rogue Cheney from the Sabertooth guild in the alley.

He was clutching his head with a pained expression, and leaned heavily against the wall.

"N-no," he whimpered. "I wouldn't. They're my friends. My comrades!"

"Rogue!" shouted Kagura. "Who are you talking to? What's going on?"

Rogue pried his eyes opened and gasped in surprise as he saw Kagura.

"You need to get away," he hissed as he winced. "I'm not safe."

"Who are you talking to?" pressed Kagura, holding her ground.

"The shadow," he muttered.

"What shadow?" asked Kagura.

"It follows me. Whispers bad things to me," said Rogue. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Kagura looked closer and saw a sinister aura surrounding Rogue, it seemed to reach out to him but every time it got too close Rogue would shake it off and it would retreat slightly.

Rogue seemed exhausted, his face was gaunt and his eyes were ringed with dark circles.

"Kagura," panted Rogue, sinking down to one knee, "I-I can't do this on my own. I can't hold out any longer. If it takes me over, I need you to stop me. Kill me if you have to."

"Kill you?" asked Kagura with wide eyes.

"Do what you need to, as long as everyone else is safe," whispered Rogue.

Suddenly, he collapsed onto the ground and screamed loudly.

Then he rose up, with a different posture than before, "So you are Kagura?"

"What did you do to Rogue?" said Kagura, a hand on Archenemy.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," said Rogue smirking. "I am Rogue. I am the darkness that shadows his heart."

"Then I will defeat you," said Kagura.

"I'll enjoy hearing your screams," said Rogue sadistically.

Rogue melted down into the shadows, and popped up behind Kagura, "Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

Kagura quickly jumped to the side of the building, launching herself off and aiming a kick for Rogue's head.

Rogue wavered however and her kick went straight through him.

Kagura hit the ground rolling and landed back on her feet, bringing up Archenemy to block a "Shadow Dragon's Slash!"

She slid back a few feet before pushing him off and jumped away.

"Style of the Undrawn Long Sword," murmured Kagura as Rogue came closer to attack her.

He flinched back and widened his eyes in shock as a long slash appeared across his chest.

Kagura's lips twitched upwards, "Not even the shadows can hide from Archenemy."

"We'll see about that," said Rogue, launching an onslaught of attacks.

Settling into a defensive stance, Kagura met Rogue blow for blow, the two of them quickly became blurs of movement, each trying to get the upper-hand.

Kagura placed Archenemy sideways, blocking a particularly powerful punch from Rogue and they both began applying more pressure.

Kagura realized Rogue had more strength than her and pushed herself off, dust flying all around her as she landed.

She looked up and her eyes widened as Rogue was no where to be seen.

Kagura felt something shift behind her and spun around to be hit with a "Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang!"

Kagura wheezed as the attack caught her in the stomach and knocked the breath out of her.

"Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash!"

Kagura felt a suffocating force around her and struggled to breathe as it wrapped around her neck.

Quenching the panic that was bubbling up, she closed her eyes in concentration, using her gravity magic to smack Rogue against the ground.

The spell was broken, and Kagura was ungracefully dropped on to the ground, coughing and gasping for air.

She unsteadily got to her feet and while Rogue was still down, she got into a different stance.

Taking a deep breath, Kagura used "Slashing Form", lunging at Rogue at an incredible speed and making a clean cut.

Releasing Rogue from her gravity magic, he collapsed on the ground breathing heavily as a dark entity drifted away.

"Thank...you...Kagura," rasped Rogue.

"It was no problem," replied Kagura. "Does that shadow appear often?"

"Only when I'm weak...emotionally and physically," replied Rogue, sitting up.

"Why does it come after you?"

"It's the darkness inside of me. I can't get rid of it."

"How many times has this happened?"

"This would be the third time. The first was during the Games with Gajeel, the second was when Sting and I had an argument."

"What caused it this time then?"

"The guild. They found out after the second time...arguments between us happen often, but we never really get physical with it. We ended up needing to repair about half of the guild. They wanted me out. Sting objected of course, but that didn't stop them from protesting against his decision. They talked about how I would kill them all. How I was a danger to everyone…"

"This is not in your control."

"Yes, it is. The shadow comes when I'm weak. If I wasn't weak, then it wouldn't come."

"No one is invincible. Everyone has weakness."

"Coming from you, I doubt that."

Kagura chuckled, "You believe that I have no weakness?"

"You sliced through Ophiuchus, the strongest Celestial Spirit in under 10 seconds."

"That is irrelevant. I've had plenty moments of weakness. When I was younger and my village was attacked, Erza had to save me. If she hadn't hidden me then she wouldn't have had to suffer at the Tower of Heaven, I would've."

"That's not weakness, you were young and scared."

"You're not exactly old Rogue and you have no idea how to get rid of this shadow."

"That's the problem, if I don't know how to get rid of it I'm a danger to everyone around me."

"Have you ever fought off the shadow before?"

Rogue shook his head sadly, "This darkness will consume me...just as it did my future-self."

"If you have darkness around you, you should have light too. They balance each other out."

"I doubt that, if anything, Sting's the one who has light."

"I think you're darkness right now is just to remind you that you still have light."

"I doubt that…"

"Well if you were really filled with darkness, then we wouldn't be talking right now."

"This feels all wrong. Like I'm not me. I'm supposed to be a dragon slayer, one of the most powerful magic users and I'm losing against a pitiful shadow."

"I know what it's like to lose who you are. I've spent years, looking for Jellal so I could kill him. Then I learn that Erza was part of the reason. I lost a part of myself, all that anger and resentment fell away. I thought my purpose was to kill Jellal and now I don't. Your purpose isn't to fall prey to the shadow. His words aren't set in stone, you're prepared, you can change your fate!"

"I should just die," said Rogue shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Think about it. My guildmates would be safe. Sting wouldn't have to watch me all the time and worry about me. Frosch would never have to see the "scary shadow" again…he sometimes has nightmares about it. That I kill him and don't care."

"Wouldn't Sting and Frosch be more upset that you're gone though? I think they'd rather have you alive and try to help you then have you dead and mourn you. Don't throw away your life."

Rogue shook his head and got up, turning his back to Kagura, "I should head back. I ran away from Sting and Yukino while they were...discussing this. They're probably worried out of their minds."

Kagura clutched his arm as he was about to leave, "Your life is precious Rogue. Don't waste it."

Rogue hesitated for a moment and looked at her with piercing crimson eyes, saying, "I won't."

And with that he was gone, just another shadow in the night.

Kagura sighed, helping out a Sabertooth member hadn't been on her to-do list today.

She tilted her head up and jumped up to her windowsill, crawling through once again.

Kagura quickly discarded her clothing and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wash away the pain and worries from her day.

* * *

><p>Kagura woke up to bright sunlight illuminating her room.<p>

Looking at her clock that showing in flashing numbers "10:16 AM", she realized with a groan that she had overslept.

"Midnight adventures aren't very good after a long quest," she muttered. "I wonder if Rogue made it back to Sabertooth okay.."

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she looked at the clock again and sighed.

Kagura hurriedly took a short shower and changed into her everyday uniform, and rushed off into the guild.

"Kagura!" shouted Millianna. "You're late today!"

"I'm aware Millianna," said Kagura exasperatedly.

"You're never late," stated Millianna. "What were you doing last night?"

"Nothing of your concern," replied Kagura.

"Oooh! Were you on a date?" guessed Millianna.

"No," said Kagura.

"Were you with a boy?" asked Millianna.

"N-no," said Kagura.

"You were!" squealed Millianna.

"It wasn't a date or anything alright! Now keep your voice down!" hissed Kagura.

"Sure," said Millianna winking. "I won't tell anyone about your secret boyfriend."

"I do NOT have a secret boyfriend!" protested Kagura.

"Of course you don't," said Millianna sarcastically.

Kagura buried her face in her hands and said, "Let's just drop this."

"If you say so," said Millianna.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent with Millianna dropping not so subtle hints about Kagura's non-existent boyfriend, while Kagura tried to convince her otherwise.<p>

By the time Kagura returned home, she was more mentally exhausted than she had ever been in her entire life.

Not even bothering to check her room this time, she dropped face-down onto her bed.

Relishing in the warmth, Kagura reached around for her blankets and her fingers felt something different.

Looking up, she saw there was a single red rose on her bed, with a card attached.

She sat up and held the rose between her fingers, sniffing it slowly.

Kagura got up and filled a cup with water, placing the flower inside before heading back to her bed and looking at note.

She opened the note and quickly read its contents.

"I never got to thank you properly for helping me yesterday. Would you allow me to repay you by taking you out to dinner tomorrow at Meritage? If yes, please meet me there at 8. -Rogue C."

Kagura sat there on her bed dumbfounded.

"Did he just ask me out on a date?" she thought. "More importantly...do I go? I don't have anything else to do tomorrow night. And he doesn't seem too bad…"  
>Kagura sighed and fell onto her back, looking up at the ceiling.<p>

"I don't think I'll be going to the guild tomorrow," decided Kagura. "Millianna would bug me all day."

Kagura quickly folded the note back up and put it next to the flower.

She pulled the covers over herself and closed her eyes to get some sleep.

Every time she closed her eyes however, Kagura found her thoughts drifting to a certain red-eyed tiger.

All she could think of were replays of that night.

The unreadable expression on his face, the way the wind was ruffling his hair, the exhilarating rush of the fight they had.

She wished she could have fallen straight asleep like she had the night before, but her thoughts buzzed and one particular thought in general, Rogue.

All she could see when her eyelids fluttered shut were his red eyes peering into hers.

Kagura buried her face into her pillow, and muffledly screamed, "Get out of my thoughts!"

Tossing and turning around, Kagura decided she wasn't going to get any sleep like this.

She got up from her bed and threw on a random t-shirt, hurrying into the kitchen.

She made a large bowl of popcorn and turned on the tv, settling into the couch and watching a horrible horror movie and laughing when a completely fake limb was cut off.

Eventually a few hours later, Kagura let her thoughts drift off and fell into a peaceful sleep.

And this is how her guildmates found her when they came to check on her, sprawled on the couch in nothing but her underwear and a t-shirt, bowl of half-eaten popcorn on the floor, and a small stream of drool falling onto the couch.

* * *

><p>Kagura looked at herself in the mirror.<p>

She wore a dark purple evening gown that went down to her ankles.

Turning around, slightly she nodded in approval of her attire, before brushing her hair thoroughly and pinning it up into a bun.

Pulling on a pair of small black heels, she glanced at the clock.

7:45 PM.

Taking in a deep breath, she looked herself over once more and walked out of her apartment.

The night seemed to encourage Kagura, crickets chirping softly in the background, a pleasant wind blowing her hair back, stars shining brightly in the sky.

"Did Millianna find out about this?" wondered Kagura suspiciously.

Kagura walked through the empty streets, many people had turned in for the night and while homes were bright and cheery, the streets were desolate.

After a few more minutes of walking, she turned a corner and saw the restaurant Meritage, filled with over the top and fancy decorations.

As Kagura stepped in front of the large glass doors, she looked around for Rogue.

"He better not be late," thought Kagura irritatedly.

"Y-you look beautiful tonight," said a voice behind her.

Kagura spun around and saw Rogue in a white button down shirt and a pair of black slacks.

He stared at her mesmerized until she spoke up.

"Thank you," said Kagura. "You look nice as well."

Rogue blushed and asked, "Shall we go in?"

Kagura nodded, thanking Rogue as he opened the door for them.

The entrance gave way to a dimly-lit room with elegant candles set on each table and along the dark blue walls.

Kagura and Rogue walked up to the reception and spoke to the hostess who greeted them with a kind smile.

"Reservation for two, under the name Cheney," said Rogue softly.

She looked down at a notebook and checked off Rogue's name before getting up from her seat.

"Right this way!" said the hostess, leading them to a small table in the corner of the building.

"Your waiter should be out momentarily!" she said. "If there are any problems, please don't hesitate to contact me."

"Thank you," said Kagura.

The hostess nodded quickly and walked back to her desk, leaving the two mages alone.

Sitting down, Kagura looked at Rogue with curiosity as he handed her a menu.

"How did you get a reservation on such a short notice?" asked Kagura. "Unless you had this planned out beforehand?"

"The owner owed me a favor," said Rogue scratching the back of his head.

"I see," said Kagura.

They sat in an awkward silence, neither quite sure how to start the conversation until the waiter stopped by.

"Good evening, my name is John and I'll be serving you tonight," said John.

He gently set down two glasses of water and asked, "Have you decided on your meals?"

"I would like the grilled chicken with a side of rice," said Rogue, handing John his menu.

"Make that two," said Kagura, handing John her menu as well.

"I'll have them out momentarily," replied John, walking away.

"How have things at Sabertooth been going?" asked Kagura. "I heard that you've really been turning things around."

"They've been great. A lot of the guild members are happier...well most of them," said Rogue. "We got a pool installed. The entire guild hangs out there when the weather is too hot for jobs."

"That seems like a marvelous idea," said Kagura. "How is Frosch doing?"

"He's fine...just worried about the other night," said Rogue.

"Do Sting and the rest of your guildmates know about that night?" asked Kagura questioningly.

"No," said Rogue shaking his head. "It would just make things worst."

Kagura was about to protest, but Rogue gave her a look that pleaded her to drop the subject.

She glared at him annoyedly before sitting back.

"So how has your guild been?" asked Rogue, changing the topic.

"Quite calm, though Millianna is convinced I have a secret boyfriend," chuckled Kagura.

"I hope she's not bothering you too much because of it," said Rogue sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," said Kagura waving it off.

"If you say so…" replied Rogue.

"Do you have any missions coming up?" asked Kagura.

"Not really, Sting has been very busy with guild master duties lately," said Rogue, looking down. "He hasn't been able to come on many jobs so haven't been busy much, but I'll go by myself every once in a while."

Kagura opened her mouth to reply, but John returned to their table with two plates.

"Enjoy!" he said cheerfully.

Kagura tentatively took a small bite, but casually picked up her pace as the meal went on.

"Do you like it?" asked Rogue.

"It is very enjoyable," said Kagura. "Not quite as well as Risley's cooking however."

"Risley cooks?" inquired Rogue.

"Yes! In fact, she normally cooks for the guild when she's not on jobs," replied Kagura.

"I wouldn't have guessed," said Rogue thoughtfully.

"Not many people would've," said Kagura. "She doesn't exactly go around screaming that she loves to cook."

Rogue nodded, taking a sip of his water.

Suddenly, Rogue froze and looked around rapidly.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kagura worriedly.

"I apologize, but I'll have to cut this date short," said Rogue standing up.

"What's happening?" she questioned.

"I didn't tell Sting and the guild about the shadow because I never went back to the guild," admitted Rogue. "It seems he's found my scent, I should leave before he wrecks the restaurant."

"You'll have to tell them eventually," said Kagura, standing up as well.

"Eventually," said Rogue, "but not now."

"At least give me a way to contact you," said Kagura, her mouth a firm line.

Rogue seemed to think it over his head before saying, "I'll be at the park tomorrow afternoon."

Kagura nodded, hesitating for a second and hugging him for a few seconds before stepping back and allowing him to move.

Rogue blushed, giving a small smile and a wave as he melted into the shadows.

People all around them stared at where he disappeared with shock.

Kagura sighed, abandoning her meal, but smiling slightly as Rogue had left money to pay for the meal.

Kagura stood up from her seat and walked calmly out to the front desk where she saw Sting arguing with the hostess.

Kagura calmly walked by him and took his arm while doing so, "You're coming with me."

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Telling you useful information."

"What kind of information?"

"Information about Rogue."

"You know where Rogue is?!"

"Not at the moment, but he just left the restaurant."

"Argh, that idiot!"

"Why is he running from you?"

"Yukino and I were talking yesterday, about Rogue's shadow and how to deal with it. That moron must have thought we were kicking him out or something."

"He's scared. That shadow came back two nights ago."

"It did?!"

"It was the reason I met him. He asked me out to an outing here in thanks."

"...Rogue asked you on a date?!"

"Yes."

"Holy shazz, do I even know him?"

"We're getting off-topic."

"Right, so what can we do to help Rogue?"

"We need to figure out how to get rid of the shadow."

"We don't know how to though."

"Where did the shadow come from?"

"We don't know, it didn't pop up until the Grand Magic Games."

"Is there anything you do know?"

"It doesn't pop up unless he's upset."

"Then we won't make him upset."

"Easier said than done…"

"Your guild is very problematic."

"I can't exactly control their thoughts."

"I have half a mind to make Rogue the first male member of Mermaid Heel."

"WHAT?!"

"I believe that they would be very accepting, not to mention Millianna would love to play with Frosch all the time."

"You can't have my partner!"

"He said that you haven't been going on missions together very often anymore."

"I guess not...all that stupid paperwork has been taking a lot of time."

"You're going to have to change a few things then."

"I guess you're right."

"Hetold me he'd meet me tomorrow at the park, we can confront him there."

"Alright then...we need a plan so he can't run away again."

"He won't, trust me."

"How are you going to stop him?"

"Don't worry about it, just leave it to me."

"If you say so…"

Both mages parted ways with a determined gleam in their eye.

* * *

><p>Kagura looked around the park, she had arrived at exactly noon, prepared to wait until Rogue showed up.<p>

"Hello," said Rogue, popping up behind her.

"You need to stop doing that," said Kagura.

"Doing what?" asked Rogue innocently.

"Popping up behind me and surprising me."

"It's fun though."

"Not for me!"

"Alright then…"

Kagura smiled as they bantered until she saw a flash of blonde hair and remembered what she was supposed to do.

Rogue tensed and said, "I think Sting's around here."

"You're going to have to go back to your guild sooner or later."

"I know...I'm just...It feels so much easier when I don't have to think about worrying others."

"They're worrying because you're gone. They can help you know."

"I doubt that."

"Look either you're going back to Sabertooth for help or I'll force you to join Mermaid Heel."

"Is that even possible?"

"It is if I want it to be."

"..."

Kagura looked around the park, she had arrived at exactly noon, prepared to wait until Rogue showed up.

"Hello," said Rogue, popping up behind her.

"You need to stop doing that," said Kagura.

"Doing what?" asked Rogue innocently.

"Popping up behind me and surprising me."

"It's fun though."

"Not for me!"

"Alright then…"

Kagura smiled as they bantered until she saw a flash of blonde hair and remembered what she was supposed to do.

Rogue tensed and said, "I think Sting's around here."

"You're going to have to go back to your guild sooner or later."

"I know...I'm just...It feels so much easier when I don't have to think about worrying others."

"They're worrying because you're gone. They can help you know."

"I doubt that."

"Look either you're going back to Sabertooth for help or I'll force you to join Mermaid Heel."

"Is that even possible?"

"It is if I want it to be."

Kagura gave a discreet nod and Sting came in slowly.

Rogue steadily became more tense and looked around suspiciously.

Sting seemed to see his nervous posture and rushed forward with "White Dragon's Claw!"

Rogue attempted to dodge the attack but Kagura held him in place by placing both her hands on his shoulders.

Rogue eyes widened in surprise and looked questioningly at Kagura.

Kagura gave an apologetic expression, but it was clear she had expected this to happen.

The stigma burned it's way onto Rogue's skin and Rogue hissed in pain.

"Can't get away this time buddy!" said Sting with a sad smile.

"Damn it Sting!" said Rogue. "Let me go!"

"No can do!" said Sting cheerfully. "You're coming home to Sabertooth!"

Rogue looked pleadingly at Kagura, but she shook her head and gave him a pointed stare.

"Don't you get it you idiot?!" asked Rogue. "I'm dangerous!"

"So am I. What's your point?" said Sting, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't control myself!" yelled Rogue. "What if I accidentally kill someone?!"

"I won't let that happen," replied Sting.

Rogue seemed to panic, before visibly flinching.

"Not now…" murmured Rogue. "Of all the times, not now!"

Sting's eyes widened in realization and he quickly released the stigma, letting Rogue fall back on him and use him as a support.

Kagura caught on as well when he started speaking to himself.

Sting began to murmur encouraging words and Rogue nodded every so often to show that he could hear Sting.

Suddenly, he threw Sting away from him and stood up before he gasped and sat down again.

"N-no…" he whispered.

Kagura was unsure what to do, but decided if he was weak when it came she would have to make him strong.

Walking up to him calmly, she grabbed both of his shoulders to make him look at her before she took in a deep breath...and slapped him.

Rogue brought a hand up to his cheek and looked at her in shock.

Then Kagura pulled him into a tight hug and said softly in his ear, "That shadow has no control over you. You need to wake up and realize that."

Rogue sat there completely stunned as Kagura continued, "Think of all the good things that have happened. All the people you've saved. All the fun you've had with your guild, with Frosch."

The shadow seemed to slip away from the two of them and Rogue relaxed in Kagura's arms.

He slowly put his arms around her back and hugged her back, as she placed her chin in the crook of his neck.

"So you two lovebirds gonna kiss?" asked Sting.

Rogue and Kagura both gave Sting vicious glares for ruining their moment and Sting backed away nervously.

"Sorry?" he offered weakly.

Rogue sighed and got up, "Thanks for everything Kagura. I still owe you a date too. We never got to finish the last one becuase of a certain someone."

Sting smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that too."

"I'll hold you up to that," said Kagura, smiling.

"Now come on, we need to get back to Sabertooth," said Sting.

"Right," said Rogue, walking next to Sting and wavign goodbye to Kagura.

"Yukino's going to kill you for making her worry though," snicked Sting.

Rogue froze up and began to sprint away from Sting and Sting chased after him shouting, "Hey! Get back here! She's going to kill me if I don't bring you back!"

Kagura chuckled as Rogue sank into the shadows to get away and Sting began using holy attacks to make Rogue get out of them.

"Don't let Yukino kill my boyfriend!" she shouted.

"Boyfriend?" asked Rogue, surprise written all over his face.

"I've always wanted a boyfriend," said Kagura smiling dreamily.

"I got you now!" shouted Sting, tackling Rogue to the ground. "And I won't! The most he'll get is a slap to the face and a hug."

"Her hugs cause death!" screamed Rogue, pushing Sting off .

"Pfft, you'll be fine!" said Sting.

"Says you!" protested Rogue. "Your her boyfriend!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Sting. "How did you find out about that?"

"You're not as secretive as you think you are," said Rogue. "Plus I'm your best friend, it's impossible to hide anything from me."

Sting groaned before smiling deviously, "I wonder what Yukino will think when she finds out you have a girlfriend. Come with me now and I won't tell Rufus or Orga."

"Fine," said Rogue, admitting defeat. "You're evil..."

"Like you can talk," retorted Sting. "You threatened to drug me and then lock me in a room with Yukino! And that was before we started dating!"

"To be fair the awkward tension between you two was irritating," argued Rogue.

"Whatever!" said Sting rolling his eyes.

"Let's head back then," said Rogue.

The Twin Dragon Slayers both took off, Sting shouting, "I bet I can get to the guild faster than you can!"

"No way!" yelled Rogue, grinning.

"It's good to have him carefree," thought Kagura, walking away from the park.

Suddenly a familiar face, complete with kitten ears began to run towards Kagura and she groaned, praying to any god willing to listen, that the ground would swallow her up and she would disappear.

"Kagura!" shouted Millianna. "You're dating Rogue?! I knew you had a boyfriend! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Is he going to visit the guild often? Can I play with his cat?"


End file.
